


How do you say?

by SecondSilk



Category: West Wing
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-16
Updated: 2010-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Sangerin, who wanted Donna being better than Josh at something and no romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How do you say?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sangerin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/gifts).



Josh had been contemplating lunch when Donna returned with his proofread statement and a disappointed look.

"Come on, Donna, they're senators; they're used to be people calling them names."

Donna scanned her notes.

"Senator Cotton's son died in car accident six years ago. Brennan's gay—I can't believe you didn't know that. And Velik's mother was a prostitute. That came out while you were in hospital. Are you even allowed to print that?" she asked, pointing at a highlighted line.

Josh grabbed the file back and picked up a pen.

"Can I call them incompetent, self interested hacks?"

"That's okay."


End file.
